


Death Beds

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, The devil looks and acts way too much like his brother, Tom gets kidnapped by demons, kinda sorta character death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking home from the Lives & Levels warehouse one night, Tom's kidnapped by demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Beds

**Author's Note:**

> D is for demon. I wrote this ages ago, cause I get fucking weird ideas sometimes, which is why it's written in a different tense than usual.

My name is Tom Sykes, and this is the story of how I died.

I was twenty three when it all started, walking home from the Lives & Levels warehouse late at night. It was winter, the first week of December, the streets glittered with frost and it had been threatening to snow since my brother’s birthday a fortnight before. I noticed the shadowed silhouette of a man approaching in the dark, but I was too preoccupied with getting my shitty lighter to stay lit long enough to light the cigarette gripped between my lips. It soon became obvious that I should have. 

I took no notice of him as he passed me, or that his thudding steps stopped after a few yards. What I did notice when I started walking again, was the quick footsteps coming up behind me; the sharp pain in the back of my skull; the burning in my thigh as the cigarette fell from my lips, contrasting with the cold seeping through my jeans as my knees hit the ground, then nothing.

When I woke up, I was lying on a surprisingly comfortable bed. I quickly became aware of the pounding in my head, originating from the stabbing pains at the crown. I tried to move my hand to the back of my head, to assess the damage, frowning to myself as I met resistance against my wrist. I looked up and realised my arms were bound together by leather cuffs, around an elaborately carved bar on the headboard, held together by metal buckles meant as decoration but manipulated into a complicated criss-cross that kept my wrists pressed tightly together.

I grit my teeth and focused all my attention on the buckles, wriggling the fingers on my left hand until they were pressed against the buckles on my right wrist. It was awkward, almost impossible work, trying to grip the strap with the very tips of my fingers and gain enough leverage to thread it out of the buckle. 

I was centimetres away from getting the first buckle open, when the door opened, and soft footsteps approached the bed. I froze as much larger, much stronger hands appeared, unbuckling all of them, then doing up the right one the way it was supposed to be, only around the bar, keeping my hand in place as he pulled the left one down.

I finally looked to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed; cold, angry blue eyes meeting mine. In any other circumstances, I would have said he was gorgeous; dyed white blonde hair, high cheekbones, strong jaw line, nice mouth, and from what I could see, a body to die for. The only problem was the look in his eyes, and the predatory grin forming on his lips. He tutted mockingly as his gaze dropped to my hand, twisting and turning it as he inspected my fingers.

“I’ll admit, your dexterity is far better than we gave you credit for. No matter, it’s easily remedied.”

Before I could ask what he meant, or what the fuck was going on, he adjusted his grip on my hand, his left tightly gripping my wrist as his right grabbed my thumb, then quickly broke it at the knuckle and the joint, then moved to each finger in turn, again breaking them at the knuckles and joints until all of them were twisted and bent unnaturally. The pain didn’t hit me until he was on the last joint of my index finger, and I couldn’t help but cry out. He ignored it, and the sobs and tugging against his grip that followed, not stopping or slowing until the last joint on my pinkie was done.

As soon as he was done, he freed my right hand and repeated the process, so quickly I had no chance of trying to stop him or fight against him. Once he was done with my right hand, I wrenched it from his loosened grip and turned onto my side with my back to him, curling into a ball with my hands pressed against my chest to protect them from further attack.

I flinched when his hand touched my side, unable to stop the trembling as it slid up and down my side in what I assumed was meant to be comfort. I tried to move away from him, but he quickly grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back towards him. I whimpered in pain and his hand slid under the collar of my t-shirt, fingers rubbing gentle circles against my chest as he leant forward and his lips met my jaw.

I tried to flinch away again, despite knowing that his hand on my chest wouldn’t let me.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” I sobbed weakly as he lay down behind me and pulled me against him, his chin resting on my shoulder.

“Nothing. We don’t want anything _from_ you, we just want _you_ ,” he told me softly, his fingers inching lower until they were rubbing the skin over my racing heart.

“Why? What the fuck would you want me for?” I asked hoarsely, trying to ignore the tiny jolt of pleasure as his thumb brushed my nipple. 

“What’s your name?” He asked instead of answering, the smile in his voice letting me know he hadn’t missed my small jump.

“Tom. Shouldn’t you have known that, if you want me so badly?” I snarked, instantly regretting it as his hand moved to my nipple, only this time he grabbed it tightly and twisted it as far as he could. I yelped in pain and pressed myself against his chest as I tried to pull back from his hand.

After a few seconds, he let go, rubbing gently to soothe the skin. I scooted forward slightly as his hand returned to my side again.

“I’m Dan, by the way,” he murmured, right before I brought my arm forward then rammed my elbow into his gut as hard as I could. I heard him choke for breath as I scrambled to my feet and bolted for the door. Just as I got to it, it swung open and I ran into a broad chest.

“And that’s Josh,” Dan wheezed lividly from behind me as Josh grabbed me and dragged me back over to the bed.

That was the first and only time they raped me. It was purely a show of dominance, to make me see that they were in charge and there was no use in fighting them. 

I thrashed and screamed as they roughly pulled my t-shirt off then forced my wrists together and bound them in front of me, screaming louder and kicking out at them as they pulled my jeans off. I managed to kick Josh’s sternum, and Dan gripped my legs tightly, a well placed, snarled threat to break my legs too making me lie significantly more still. It didn’t last very long, after he pulled my boxers off and forced me over onto my stomach.

I struggled and sobbed helplessly, begging them not to, but it didn’t stop them as Josh pinned my hips to the bed and Dan forced himself in. I lay completely still then, deciding to just let him get it over with as quickly as possible as I sobbed feebly. He seemed happy with my desolation and started thrusting into me roughly. I was in too much pain and too miserable to notice Josh’s hands leave my waist, until he lifted my head and moved it onto his lap, pressing the swollen, leaking head of his erection against my lips.

“Try biting me and I’ll make you wish you’d never been born,” he snarled, growling in frustration as I refused to open my mouth. 

I froze as something thin but deadly sharp and curved pressed against my throat.

“Open your mouth, you fucking slut,” he hissed, and all I could do was take a shaky breath and reluctantly open my mouth. As soon as my lips were parted enough, whatever it was disappeared from my throat and he grabbed my hair, forcing my head down and my mouth around his cock. 

He kept pushing until the head hit the back of my throat, making it clench around him as I choked. He made a small noise of approval and kept forcing himself further down my throat, until my throat tightened too much for him to push any more. He held still for a few moments, seemingly enjoying the tightness of my throat and the loud choking noises I was making.

He didn’t pull back until I started to feel light headed. Instead of clenching my hair, his hand rested on the back of my head with his fingers threaded loosely through my hair. I stayed perfectly still, the heavy weight of his length on my tongue as I waited for him to do something. After a few seconds, he made an impatient noise and pressed lightly on the back of my head. 

“Well? Fucking do something,” he snapped, pressing against my head again. I sighed through my nose in resignation and started sucking slightly, bobbing my head as best I could, considering my position. He groaned softly as his fingers tightened in my hair again, making me tense up, but all he did was tug on my hair slightly and let me continue on my own.

I had never done anything like that before, but all I had to do to keep him happy was keep sucking and occasionally let him hit the back of my throat enough to make me choke slightly. The only good thing about it was that it took all of my focus, allowing me to ignore the pain Dan was causing me. At least, until the worst pain yet shot through me, making me cry out softly as he collapsed against my back, panting harshly.

I felt his lips against the crook of my neck, then a stinging pain as his teeth sunk into my flesh and he started sucking, apparently intent on leaving a dark love bite. As he sucked harder, I felt his hand squeeze my hip, lifting his own hips slightly so he could pull mine up with them. I had to wriggle slightly to get my knees into the right position to hold me up, then held still for him. I’d already decided to just submit to them and hope for the best, so all I could really do was let him do whatever he was planning and pray it wouldn’t hurt this time.

He hummed softly in approval of my compliance, which I responded to with a small noise of confusion as his hand slid from my hip across my pelvis and gripped my cock, which was completely soft. His hand moved up and down my length a few times, and he grunted in frustration when I failed to respond, giving up on leaving his mark as he started kissing the back of my neck.

“Come on, baby. I didn’t want to hurt you, the least I can do is make you feel good to make up for it,” he cooed, smiling against my skin as his thumb ran over the head, teasing the slit and finally getting a reaction. I moaned loudly as pleasure flooded through me and blood rushed to my cock, making my hips jerk forward at the same time as Josh’s, clearly enjoying the vibrations my moan had caused.

Now knowing how good it felt, I copied what he was doing with my mouth, drawing back until only the head of Josh’s cock was in my mouth, sucking hard enough to make my cheeks hollow as I burrowed the tip of my tongue into the slit. He cried out in surprised pleasure, his back arching as his grip on my hair became painful. I made a small noise in an attempt to gain attention from one of them, gently tapping a mangled finger against his thigh as a way of asking to have them released.

He quickly realised what I was asking for, his hands sliding down my front and fumbling quickly with the buckles until my wrists parted. As soon as they were free, I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, sliding it along his shaft while my mouth focused on the head, and sighed in relief as I used my other elbow to prop myself up slightly, taking most of the pressure off my spine. My broken fingers made it difficult to get a decent grip of him, but he didn’t seem to mind as his moans got a little louder and a little more desperate.

By this time, I’d turned into a moaning, desperate mess at the magic Dan’s hand was making. I didn’t think it could get any better, until he let go, apart from his index and middle fingers, which slid up to where the shaft met the head, and his lips pressed against my ear.

“Did you know, Tommy, that this section here is full of nerve endings? And if you catch it at just the right bit…” He trailed off, his fingers rubbing small sections at a time, until he caught the right bit, and the muffled cry that ripped from my throat was almost a scream as my whole body trembled uncontrollably and my knees buckled.

He chuckled softly in my ear as his free arm wrapped around my hips to hold them up, his fingers pressing harder and rubbing faster as almost endless moans and cries poured from my throat, the vibrations against Josh’s cock turning him into as much of a desperate mess as I was. Without warning, his hips jerked up and he came down my throat, giving me no option but to swallow everything he had.

Once he came down from his high, he lifted my mouth off of him and slid out from under me, allowing me to brace myself better with my now free arm and focus on the almost unbearable pleasure rocking through me. I let my head drop onto my arm as my hips tried to rock forwards. I whined as his arm stopped them, until he let go, his hand wrapping around my shaft to stroke the rest of my cock while his fingers continued to rub those two spots on either side of my shaft that were driving me mad.

My hips jerked forward uncontrollably as I cried out over and over desperately, the pleasure so overwhelming that I didn’t even realise I was close until my orgasm hit me like a brick wall and I came across my stomach with a breathless scream. Gentle hands caught me as my body went limp, turning me over and letting me sink into the mattress. 

As I started to come down from my high, I became aware of just how vicious Dan had been with me, the pain making me dry sob softly as I lifted my hips to stop it. I hadn’t even noticed Dan’s tongue lapping the mess from my stomach until Josh shuffled over and nudged him away, gently easing me back onto my stomach to assess the damage. 

Almost instantly, he hissed softly and ran a gentle hand across the bottom of my back.

“Fuck, babe, you nearly tore him in half,” he murmured, and Dan sighed.

“I didn’t want to, I really didn’t, but it worked, didn’t it? Look at him, completely compliant and willing to listen. You are willing to listen to us, aren’t you sweetheart?” He asked quietly, and I nodded, whimpering in terror as one of them settled between my legs.

“No more, oh god, please, I’ll do what ever you want, just… Please,” I sobbed brokenly.

“Shh, it’s ok, I’m going to make it better, I promise,” Josh soothed, pressing gentle lips to the back of my thigh, which I now realised was caked in blood.

I relaxed slightly, until his fingers gently parted my cheeks and I felt his hot breath against my entrance. I gasped and tried to wriggle away, but Dan’s hand pressed against the base of my spine, holding me in place as Josh’s tongue gently pressed into my entrance. I started to sob in fear and betrayal, but it cut off in shock. Everywhere his tongue touched, the pain vanished.

Dan’s hand left my back as he slid up the bed, lifting my head and turning it to the side as he settled it in his lap, gentle fingers playing with my hair and massaging my scalp soothingly.

“H-how is he doing that? Please, just tell me what the fuck is going on,” I rasped, sighing in relief as Josh’s tongue soothed more and more abused flesh.

Dan sighed softly and seemed to mull everything over, plan his words before he spoke.

“We were going to ease you into all of this, but after what I did to you, you deserve the whole truth. We’re demons, Josh and me. It’s how he’s doing that, demon saliva can heal wounds, to a certain depth. The reason we wanted you so badly, is because demons mate for life, we find our mates by scenting pheromones. That’s why I hit you to knock you out, I would’ve been much more gentle, usually, but I caught your scent as I passed you, and I couldn’t just walk away. We are so sorry for the way we’ve treated you so far, but if you give us a chance, we’ll have the rest of eternity, and I swear, we’ll make it up to you.”

I lay there in shocked silence, trying to process all of the information, until I realised all of the pain was gone, and Josh was no longer between my legs. I heard quick, quiet footsteps approaching, then he was back, settling between my legs again and running a soft, warm, damp wash cloth across my thighs, cleaning up the dried blood as best he could.

“So? What d’you say? Do you think you could give us another chance?” Dan asked softly, and Josh stilled, listening intently. 

I propped myself up on my elbows and my eyes locked with Dan’s.

“One chance, you get one. If you ever fuck it up, if you ever hurt me again, I’m gone, understand?” I asked, and Dan bit his lip.

“One of us will need to force the bones in your fingers back into place, to heal them, it’s going to hurt, a lot,” he told me hesitantly, and Josh cleared his throat.

“And we were hoping you’d agree to let us turn you into a demon at some point, too. It’ll be the worst pain you’ll ever feel.”

“Other than that,” I specified, and Dan nodded quickly.

“We’re only doing that because we have to. Nothing like this will ever happen again, I swear,” he vowed, and I nodded.

“Alright, I’ll give you a chance. Can you fix my fingers now? They’re really starting to hurt like a bitch,” I requested, and again, he chewed his lip.

“The quickest, easiest way to fix them would be to turn you into a demon. I mean, it’d be perfectly understandable if you don’t want that yet, and over the years, I’ve become a doctor several times over, so I can bind them and let them heal on there own…” He trailed off as I lifted a hand to silence him.

“I would definitely agree to it at some point, so it doesn’t matter if it’s now, or in a year, and I’d rather get the last two times you’re going to hurt me over and done with, so just do it.”

He hesitated for a few seconds, then nodded, helping me sit up. Josh shuffled over behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as Dan took my hand in his and forced each bone back into place as quickly as possible. Once that was done, he seemed to ready himself, but a thought occurred to me, and I stopped him.

“Do demons look… Different, or what?” I stumbled, struggling to put my thought into words. He laughed slightly, seeming to know what I meant as he nodded. He seemed to concentrate for a second, then his face seemed to shift slightly, and when he lifted his head slightly to meet my eyes, I couldn’t help but gape slightly. His eyes were completely black, the skin around the edges raised in three rows of slightly red ridges, razor sharp fangs rested just below his bottom lip, and the one that surprised me the most, his fingernails had turned into long, thin, sharp, slightly curved, black claws.

I nodded slightly, letting him know I was done looking, and without warning, he lifted his hand, fisting it, so only his index and middle fingers were straight, then swiped, slitting my throat, the claws sliding through with no resistance. I tried to gasp in surprise, but all that came out was a pained, gurgling choke. I felt one of them wrench my head back, then a hand pressing against the slit. I choked again and tried to move away, but Josh pressed his hand against the back of my neck to keep me there.

“It’s ok, he needs to mix his blood with yours, you’ll die, permanently, if you don’t let him,” Josh explained, and I nodded slightly.

It felt like an eternity before I finally lost consciousness, and what seemed like only a few seconds later, I was coming to, a quick flicker of my eyes telling me I was in my childhood bedroom.

“I know you’re awake,” a familiar, sing-song voice came from nearby, and I sat up quickly. Sitting on the desk, swinging his feet, like he’d done so many times before, was my big brother. “I’m not your brother. I just chose this form from your memory, as I knew it would make you more comfortable,” Not-Oli told me, and I frowned.

“Who are you, then?” I asked, and he grinned.

“I have lots of names. The ones you’re most likely familiar with are Beelzebub, the devil, prince of darkness, Satan, Lucifer, but let’s go with Oli for the sake of appearances, shall we?” The thing that bothered me the most, was how much he acted like my brother, but I couldn’t figure out if he’d adopted Oli’s personality to put me at ease, or if it was a coincidence, and my brother acted like the Antichrist. “Alright, so. You’ve been turned into a demon by two of my boys. You’re only here while your body absorbs the demon venom and adjusts to the changes. You’re probably scared right now, but, if they’ve made you into a demon, that must mean you’re their life mate, so I can assure you, you will never be happier than with those boys. The three of you were literally made for each other, so forget the demon thing and just enjoy having them. Oh, looks like it’s time for you to go back,” all this is said with that same slightly creepy grin I’d gotten used to Oli having, then he was gone. It was all gone, and I was back with Josh and Dan.

It turned out he was right. I was happier than I could’ve dreamed with them, and they stuck to their promise, they never once lay a finger on me again. It turned out that demons had an unwarranted bad name, caused by some demons who had been horrible in life, and continued that way after they’d died. It turned out, Josh and Dan hadn’t even done anything to warrant going to hell. They’d both sold their souls to save their sisters lives, Dan after a wild cat attacked her, and Josh to save her from the Spanish Flu. 

The only hard part was staying away from my family. I’d never be able to tell them about this, and I’d never be able to come up with a plausible reason for why I never aged. I spent three days in bed, in some kind of disassociative shock after I read Oli’s obituary, sixty-three years after I’d last seen him. Dan finally managed to get me to snap out of it, by reminding me that Oli had been ninety-one when he died, an age for a smoking, drinking, recovered drug addict to be proud of, and reminded me that the obituary had said he’d died peacefully in his sleep. This did help, but the only reason I got back to normal was by burying myself in the forensic anthropology doctorate I was working towards. I could see why Dan had become a doctor several times, the only way to keep yourself occupied for eternity was to pick up a ridiculous amount of hobbies. That particular one was the only thing that kept me functioning until my emotions were a little less raw, and much easier to deal with.

As the years passed, and everything changed, I was glad to have them constantly at my side. I’d long since realised why they’d been so desperate to have me, I couldn’t imagine trying to get through any amount of time, let alone eternity, without them.

My name’s Tom Sykes, I’m 3,733 years old, and dying was the best thing that ever happened to me.


End file.
